


Marry me, that was [you're] perfect.

by TheHeirofHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I was Dave, M/M, Sorry if it got a little out of character, This is a roleplay I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeirofHeart/pseuds/TheHeirofHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a roleplay I did with a friend of mine, I kind of scanned through and fixed a few things, sorry if I missed anything. This is a birthday gift for daveactualstrider, hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Marry me, that was [you're] perfect.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daveactualstrider](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daveactualstrider).



> This was a roleplay I did with a friend of mine, I kind of scanned through and fixed a few things, sorry if I missed anything. This is a birthday gift for daveactualstrider, hope you like it!

It's been raining all day, and since Karkat and Dave didn't have anything they really needed to get to, Dave suggested just lazing in bed all day. So here they were, cuddled up under the thick comforter of their shared bed, Daves laptop seated to the side and playing Worst Cooks in America while Dave pressed close to Karkat from behind. He has an arm wrapped around his boyfriends waist, eyes just reaching over Karkats messy hair as he occasionally nuzzled him.

Whether the shows were shitty or not, Karkat seemed to hold full interest while his grey eyes stared intensely at the screen that flickered between contestants who chopped quickly over victimized veggies that were suppose to fit their halloween themed dishes. However, it didn't stop him from being assured that his back was pressing warmly against Dave or he threaded his legs just right with him. They were cuddling and he was going to get the most out of it while comfortably ignoring the patter of rain over voices shouting back and forth through stage kitchens. 

Taking his attention off the laptop screen, and the home chefs who couldn't even properly pronounce a lot of what they were cooking with, and just took in how warm and comfy Karkat was against him, his soft copper hair on Daves face and his back fitting near perfectly against Dave. Shifting his hand up a bit, Dave pushed a bit more against Karkat with a small sigh, opening his eyes that he didn't remember closing and looking at the screen again. 

The faintest breath escaped him when he felt the press become tighter. Karkat moved one arm to slowly slip his fingers along Dave's hand until he was cupping tightly, fingers just barely squeezing to fit between his. "Stupid. Who the fuck actually thinks glazed onions are going to mesh well with celery?" He grunted out. Karkat hated celery, more than he hated celery with peanut butter. His brows would furrow when watching how two of the chefs nearly ran into each other when hurrying with ingredients. It was the final pick of three and only one could come out on top. Karkat was voting for the French girl with her dirty blonde hair braided off across her right shoulder. Even though she should have it within a net away from the food. 

Dave shivered just barely as he nuzzled against the back of Karkats head, feeling so happy that he can lay here with the person he loves more than anything and watch stupid shows like this. He had to snort quietly when one of the clumsier chefs, whom of which he's surprised even made it this far, nearly dropped something crucial to the dish. He likes the halloween episodes and all, but personally season one is his favorite. Watching the head chefs laugh so hard at the people who came in was priceless. "Who do you think's going to win?" He asks Karkat, gently rubbing his thumb over Karkats. 

He had snorted as well, lips curling into the faintest smile when pressing his face further into the pillow simply enjoying how Dave wrapped around his back and the pillow was literally a cloud of feathers. On instinct of the thumb grazing his skin, he squeezed. "Peggy. She's a fucking queen. Did you see the way she actually cooked the veggies delicately before throwing the rice in so it's come out perfect?? She's on top. Left foot McGee with lazy ass and pompous attitude diddly shit on her handwork," Karkat muttered out. As on queue, the guy appeared on screen insulting the third chef's work that Karkat hadn't mentioned by name. 

Dave nods along with what Karkat says, having to agree. He originally wasn't sure how well she would do past the second round, but she really worked her way up. "Totally. They don't have a lot of time left though, I don't know what blue's doin' over there." He says, referring to a weaker blue team member. They were down to the last 20 minutes, and Dave, again, shifted his attention back on Karkat, smiling a bit. He still looks a little tired, his eyes half lidded in the pale light of computer screen. Dave sits up just a little, a small smile on his face. "Hey, Karkat. 

"It looks like piss sauce," He grumbled in confirmation while laying no mind to the movement behind him. It wasn't until his name caught his attention that Karkat delayed a reply of "Hmm?" Even more delayed was the five seconds afterwards that he managed to turn around to actually look at Dave with a perked brow. His eyes noticeably flickered from his lips to the lidded state of his boyfriend. With the current darkness and blue light eliminating, Dave's eyes practically looked rich brown in the lighting. It was nearly distracting had Karkat not invested so much energy in actually caring whether Peggy won or not. 

Dave relished the distracted look on Karkats face, watching his eyes move over his face. Leaning down, Dave caught Karkats lips with his own in a slow sweet kiss and after pulling away, Dave quickly went on for another, realizing that, even though one of the chefs is struggling to plate in the final moments of the competition, Dave is much more interested in ravishing his boyfriend with kisses. 

Despite knowing fully well the kiss had been coming once Dave showed sudden interest in his lips, it didn't stop his surprise. He kissed back, fighting to keep the display of affection half hearted until Dave was moving in for another kiss. "Dave!-" His hand caught Dave's shoulder when he kissed back. He pushed him away shortly to reveal a displeasured expression. Nose scrunched in disapproval, "Can this wait twenty minutes? Peggy needs my support, and I need to see who the hell gets home because if that numbnut wins I'm making a long complaint list to the directors." 

"Nope, I need to kiss you right this second." He retorts before kissing him again, and makes sure it's one of those kisses that makes Karkat go weak in the knees. The first Time he had kissed Karkat like that, he had to hold onto Dave for support, and Dave tended to use it when he wanted Karkats attention. Shifting a bit so Karkat could be more on his back with Dave hovering him, Dave deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back and going in for another. This is how he got Karkat, he didn't give him time to respond and just kept kissing him till he had nothing to say anymore. 

The adoration for that fucking cheat Dave unlocked in Karkat has him actually whining against his lips while fingers dig into the Texan's shirt. Access grant, Karkat was suddenly hooked enough that his lips slotted perfect and willing against Dave's lips. It was enough that his mind nearly went blank. When Dave pulled back, Karkat followed to hold on. Even just for a few seconds more. And when the next keep came, he met him half way with his fingers easing off his arm to ruffle into the back of Dave's hair as he gently sighed through his nose. His fingers curled as his lips cradled against Dave's lower lip tenderly, the show distantly playing in his mind now. 

Pleased to have all of Karkats attention, Dave shifted them so Karkat was on the other side of the bed, Daves back to the laptop. He wrapped both arms around Karkat and focused on kissing him over and over. Each one wasn't terribly long or too deep, just so when Dave kissed Karkat senseless it was even better. Before long, the episode ended, but Dave kept Karkat right there for a bit longer, holding the final longer than before and making sure it was deep and sweet and amazing. When he finally let go, they were both panting, and Dave laid on his back, a pleased smile on his flushed face as he puffed out breaths. 

The kiss didn't have to become so damn worked up like a movie scene for Karkat to kill into the other. Each kiss was perfect, Dave was perfect, and he found himself nearly smiling every time they pulled away. His fingers were gently brushing through his hair when one leg slipped between Dave's simply so he could nestle tighter against him when stealing a small peck just at the end of one of those ridiculously amazing kisses. When Dave finally pulled away, Karkat was beaming happily with a smile of his own as he looked over the blonde's features. "..I lo---SHIT." Half way through the sentence, it was like his attention snapped as he reached over Dave with fingers reaching to click the laptop. Karkat forced it to rewind just around the ending before the credits where he stared horrified at the buffering simple. When the screen cleared, Peggy looked happy yet not excited. Pompous Dick was rubbing his forehead in annoyance, and no name Blue was staring in utter ecstatic belief. He let out a groan, falling back against the bed. 

Dave startled at the sudden volume, having only just been hearing the low volume of the show, the quiet rain and the occasional smacking noise from them making out. The arm that was still around Karkats back slid a bit when he moved, Daves head picking up to look at the screen, then at Karkat. "She lost? How the hell did that happen?" He mumbled, more confused than irritated like his boyfriend. He just knew he was going to get a snappy retort about Karkat getting distracted, so Dave was quick to seek access to his boyfriend neck. When Karkat starts yelling, just go for the weak spot to save the moment.

"I don't know, Dave. Twenty minutes ago, I was about to have a step by step visual as to why Star Trek's next play toy was about to get blown away when my ass-" Because as predicted, the words came tumbling from his mouth at the way Dave teased his sensitive neck. His mind was subdued despite his stubborn hiss of curse words that followed with each press to his tan skin. Karkat closed his eyes, lips parting from the relaxed muscles that even eased the tension in his jaw from his originally gritting teeth. "That's not fair..." 

"It's very fair." He mumbled, his breath purposefully puffing hotly against Karkats neck. He was almost a little regretful for cutting off what sounded like a pretty amusing little rant. Dave pressed an open mouthed kiss right near Karkats throat, shifting the smaller of the two to lay ontop of him. After a moment, Dave relented, letting his head fall back so he could gaze lovingly at Karkat. He gently settled his arms around him again. 

His fingers curled into the front of Dave's shirt while the position seemed to change when his head leaned back. Karkat kissed his neck instead, barely moving his necks in a soft touch along his collar bone until he lifted his head. His nose rubbed to Dave's-tip to tip until tilting forward. When their foreheads touched, he sighed out. "God. How the hell can you be so damn frustrating. Yet my stupid, doltish ass manages to love you in the very same moment I want to drop kick you.." 

Dave hums at the kisses and smiles sweetly at Karkat when he speaks, his face flushing red all over again. He tightens his hold on Karkat, leaning up more so he can nuzzle against Karkats forehead gently. Not sure what to say, Dave presses a soft kiss to Karkats lips, and rubbed his nose against Karkats again. "I love you so much."

Every time. Dave has continuously made it his best efforts to melt him every single time and it continues to be a problem as Karkat finds him grabbing for Dave's cheeks to pull him into an affectionate kiss. When it breaks, barely a breath is between them as his thumb traces over the Strider's cheek bone. "You have no idea how much I love you.." 

Surprised by the kiss, but definitely not complaining, Dave kissed back for as long as he could, keeping his face close to Karkats when they parted. He took in a slow breath and shifted his face even closer, their lips brushing when he spoke. "I love you more anything."

He smiled against the subtle touch of their lips. Karkat perked, pecking them gently before lowering his head to nuzzle into his neck. A slight dissatisfied grunt escaped him moments later. "And yet. I'm still so thoroughly pissed off that Peggy lost. What the hell?" 

Dave laughed quietly and nuzzled at Karkats head. "Well, she deserved to win." He responds, kissing Karkats head and bringing a hand up to comb his fingers through the Dark hair. "I'm looking forward to reading that complaint letter to the producers though." 

Karkat bummed out quietly while he eyes seemed to shut in time to the second brush of digits through his hair. It was a soothing action that hand him relaxing until his cheek pushed against the blonde's shoulder from the limp noodle that he was becoming without the actual structure of being a noodle. "You kidding?? Whether you looked forward to it or not, I was going to have you proof read. Not in ensure there was no mistakes, I'm positive that it's going to aggressively give my opinion. It's more or so letting you be well informed of what I had to say before I bring the court in when I get a notice and return to sender stamp." 

Gently brushing the hair back on his noodle of a boyfriend's head, Dave runs his free hand along his back and gently rubs a tense spot near his shoulder. "That sounds pretty funny, honestly. I'm ready for it." He lets his hand run down and gently rub the back of Karkats neck.

"Part of me prays for your soul despite my lack of religious take. The irony to that being hah, look at that fucking dick. His dad's a preacher and yet he sucks dick. Most importantly the dick of prime interest is having to read the garbage inspired by the rated star reality cooking shows on television. The other half of me doesn't give two shits. You've sealed your fate," The rambled retort came out muffled nearly from how relaxed he really was becoming. Karkat turned his head slowly to nuzzle into him, body just barely responding with each push of the hand by moving back against the motions. There was no doubt he was absolutely loving it with the way he began showering Dave's skin with small kisses of appreciation. 

Dave has to push his face into Karkats hair to quiet the amused laughs from his little rant, trying to continue the little massage he was giving him. "Karkat, holy shit, marry me, that was perfect." He nuzzles his head, still chuckling a little. Dropping both hands to the smaller of the two's back, Dave gently rubbed the small of Karkats back, working out a knot.

Karkat was quiet for a moment, the faintest sigh escaping with each turn of Dave's fingers that really did magic to the tension in his body. Had this been the closest thing he could reach to real magic since being a kid watching Harry Potter, he was willing to accept. "I can. You know. Being that gay marriage is legal all over the United States now-... I would." The last part was more grumbled while he attempted to keep the conversation casual despite his response. 

Dave hummed, working his way up Karkats back. "Yeah? That's good to hear." He says quietly, thinking about the ring he has hidden away. "As long as you aren't court fighting for Peggy next week, anyways." He jokes, nuzzling Karkats hair a bit and bringing his hand up to comb through Karkats hair again.

Karkat's head shot upwards at the mention of Peggy. He was frowning, nose scrunched with the slightest curl of his lip that showed straight edged teeth from middle school braces. "Okay, but fuck mr.nobody! Who the ever loving fuck does he think he's fooling?? I don't know how he did it. Maybe he slept with Fieri or Chef Gordon. Sucked their dick, tickled their kink nipple, but he was not suppose to win. I give literal no shits about his inspirational story about coming from the bottom to the top. Peggy is a kitchen queen and I will damn well make sure her title is rightfully slipped into place even if I open a fucking restaurant on my own to make her led chef when I have no desire to cook for a living myself. Most days I can't even turn on the microwave from the sheer lack of will power to make myself do it. You wanna see me in a suit? That's how you do it. I'll take them to court, Dave. Does my face look anything opposite of serious cause I'll go goosebumps novel in two seconds and show my changing colors." With a huff, his forehead bumped roughly into Dave's shoulder as he grumbled out-still going off into a small tangent whether anyone could hear him through the paper thin walls now. Like he cared, though.

Dave tries to keep his laughter quiet, not wanting to miss any of the amazingly worded rant. He's biting his lip a little to quiet to his laughter by the end, and when Karkats bonks his head back down, he takes the moment to hide his face in copper hair again. He's not sure how to respond to that, and he can still hear Karkat mumbling about Peggy being on Gordan Ramseys level if not above it. "Shit, should I get my suit out? Do I need to back you up in court and help you prove what a crime this is?"

Karkat's fingers curled into his chest while he seemed to freeze, falling quiet for the longest moment. "...Yes. And not the tacky bright red one either." He could be heard muttering despite his face not breaching from it's contact of chest to face. He only tilted his head enough to watch how his finger gently traced lines to connect freckles. It was a familiar pattern he always envisioned looking much like a cat.

Dave smiled and brushed through the soft hair on the back of Karkats head. "How about the black one? That way we can be close to matching." He responds, his voice soft as he presses another kiss to Karkats head. "Or maybe we should get all new suits. Gotta look out best to defend Peggy's honor." 

"New ones. But we're going with black because I want them to remember the day we plagued their fucking court room and swallowed them whole in a dapper wall of honed facts welcoming to the voidless hell in which they cannot object. Besides.. You'd probably look hot in a monkey suit anyway," He spoke clearly but the lighter, less loud tone of his voice showed. It was only during moments like these with Dave that his voiced seemed to take a very inside volume without a constant reminder. Karkat leaned upwards to kiss his nose gently before reaching around to find Dave's hand. With fingers laced, his lips pulled away to focus on kissing every knuckle on his boyfriend's hand individually instead.

Dave smiled as he watched Karkat kiss his hand, his face taking on a light blush. He's so stupidly head over heels for him, it's kind of ridiculous. When Karkats lips left his skin, Dave ran his fingers along Karkats cheek gently, and before he could say anything found himself yawning. "As much as I'm enjoying discussing us crime fighting," he starts once the yawn passes, "I need a nap and some more cuddles and maybe a few more kisses." 

"Naps are overrated," He rolled his eyes. "Get some actual fucking sleep." Karkat gently slipped from on top of Dave to curl into his side where he kept their hands laced together. In this angle though, he still managed to bring his lips forward to press into a kiss. It was slow-working their lips with gently locks without deepening it from nothing more than a loving movement of their lips. When he pulled back, he pecked him briefly. "Love you, dinderfuck.."

Dave turned to face Karkat, slipping an arm underneath him to hold him as he kissed back. He tried to chase Karkats lips as he pulled away, wanting to hold the little peck more. "Love you too." He says quietly, leaning in to nudge his forehead against Karkats. Squeezing his hand around Karkats gently, Dave closes his eyes and presses close, savoring how warm his boyfriend was compared to the chilled room.

Karkat was content falling asleep like that too. He kept his forehead pressed to him, hand playing with his fingers until the motion slowed from exhaustion drifting him off towards the first rem cycle of the night. He was completely oblivious to when the sound of rain stopped. Nights like these, Karkat found himself getting a full eight hours. It was always so much easier to sleep in the presence of Dave. That alone made him comfortable enough his mind didn't force him awake, let alone the touch which drifting him off safely.


End file.
